FNAB: Act 1
Chapter 1 - Introduction Today was your average day, a Monday morning, the sound of children complaining on going to school would fill the air, but not anymore. They we're cheering for today, if your probably wondering, then it's that theme park across the town, children would swarm the place, likes bees. It made itself known for 20 years and still counting, every child loves the games and activities there, especially the robotic machines, it consists of 5 bots, they have separate rooms, but they are leaded by a 4-armed bot wearing a top hat. His room is in the middle with 2 more surrounding it. Yep, a good place to be. Chapter 2 - Night 1 I just sat down on my chair, eating my Burger when one of the employees suggested a job offer as a night guard here, seeing this as a way to get off mg lazy bum, I accepted the offer and the employee reminded me to come back at midnight to start off, so I went home to rest up, not knowing of 5 sets if eyes looking at me. I came back to the theme park at 11:50 before midnight to get ready, my boss came by and explained to me the way to the office, after saying good night, I head for the office and sat down. I then look at the clock, it read 12:00 AM. Night 1 has begun. The phone rang and it picked up, the caller is then revealed to be Drillbit, he explains to me what to do and how to survive, after that he hangs up. I look at my monitor to find Drillbit's door opened, I searched for it until I found him in the hallway, I looked at the door to find Exi missing as well. I feel like I'm gonna die soon, that thought soon fades away as I hear the chime of 6 AM. I believe that the next night will be harder. Chapter 3 - Night 2 I was realived that I made it out alive, but I have so many questions, each one more important then the last, Why are they so aggressive at night?, Why do they have sharp objects on their hands?. With these questions flowing through my mind, I doubt I'll survive the second night, (timeskip to midnight). It's midnight and I'm back at the office. The phone rings and this time, Exi answers the phone, she would be described as polite if she wasn't a robotic killer. After the call, ends, it's already 2 AM. I check the cameras and count 3 bots missing, that's strange, the one in the middle isn't active, I ponder that question until I saw him, there standing in the Corridor, was that bot from Arts and Crafts, he looked like the others, a cartoonish happy face on and saws for hands. I dropped my camera at the sight, it frightened me a little, I continued to look around only to discover Drillbit and Exi standing near my doors, I close both of them and wait them out and then, the bots start banging on the doors. I check my power, it's steadily decreasing and my doors feel like they are gonna get kicked down any second. I curl up into a ball and wait until 6 AM and I quickly got out of there, not looking back, unaware of a set of eyes looking at me with sorrow. " I'm sorry". Chapter 4 - Night 3 I'm back here again for Night 3. The phone rings and it's Slicer that picks up. He told to stop fooling and get serious, ugh I was already serious! He also told me that their leader, Bracer, will become active on this night, then hangs up. I then hear running in the left hall. I close the door and seconds later I hear scratching noises. I ignore it and continue on. I check each cam, Drillbit is in the control room, Exi is messing around in the playroom Bracer is messing with the fuse box, Sharder is in the corridi- wait! Bracer is messing with the fuse box!? I then switch back to the right hall, there he is, I flashed my light at him and he flees back into the darkness. I check my power, 58%!? I hate Bracer so much now, I'm gonna die and it's his fault! No, I shouldn't get worked up, I've been in harder situations, like when I didn't study for that test and I had to use my notes behind my teacher's back. I continue to monitor Bracer until I hear footsteps near my door, I check and Exi was there, " Sorry " I closed the door, " no girls allowed ". I could have sworn I heard her say "rude" behind that door, but I don't care, they are robots, they don't have feelings. I wish I never said that as I switch to the Corridor and saw Bracer's angry face. He then vanishes and I can't find him anywhere, I hear thumping in the ceiling and my heart stopped, he's in the vents. I didn't have a camera for the vent, so I hid under the desk, I'm glad I did, because seconds later, Bracer got in the room. He searched the room violently and when he flipped over the chair, he knew where I was. He then walks towards the desk, I'm getting more frightened. I gonna die, that's it, I'm done for, my life going to waste, Bracer reaches under the desk and searches. His claw has found it's way to my cheek, but instead of grabbing it, it's caressing it. I got confused, isn't he gonna kill me? I then heard him quietly say, " I forgive you ". He then leaves, I am speechless, but not for long as 6 AM is here. I left the area, confused, frightened, but most of all, safe. Chapter 5 - Night 4 Chapter 6 - Night 5 Chapter 7 - Night 6 Chapter 8 - Night 7 Category:Stories Category:Blueflame's Property